


Angel With a Shotgun bunker fic

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, Bunker Fic, Castiel can play guitar, M/M, Song fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a song that expresses how he feels towards Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With a Shotgun bunker fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleWolfcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/gifts).



"Hey Cas you should really listen to this song" Sam said handing Cas a pair of earphones that were connected to his phone. 

"What is it?"

"Just listen" Cas sighed but put the earphones in. Sam could hear the piano coming from the buds as Cas listened. Cas had a completely static expression giving away no indication of how he feels. He just stood expectantly watching Cas until the song ended. He removed the earphones and handed them back to Sam with a thoughtful crease in his brow "What did you think?" 

"Who is Major Tom?" Sam rolled his eyes

"I think you missed the point Cas"

"What point?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy

"What did that song make you think of? Or who did it make you think of?" 

"Dean" He responded instantly "I have gone to war for Dean many times" A smile graced Sam's lips "I would again if I had to" He paused for a moment "But I think my angel blade is a better weapon to a shot gun, no offence" Sam chuckled

"None taken Cas" Sam clapped him on the shoulder before walking away. Cas stood there thinking for a moment before the flap of wings could be heard and he was gone. 

\----

Dean looked around the kitchen before walking back to look in the library and war room. He ran into Sam as he quickened his pace "Where's the fire?" Sam chuckled

"Have you seen Cas?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" _Did Dean just blush?_ Sam thought as his brother rushed by him

"By the way Gabe is in your room" Dean called back over his shoulder. 

Dean slowly went through every room in the bunker looking for his angel. He ended up in the kitchen again and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He thought of all the places Cas could've gone and made a mental check list as he took a swig from his bottle. 

Suddenly he heard the tell tail flap of wings of an angel. He ran close to the sound and ended, again, in the library. Cas was standing there fit as a fiddle but Dean was still looking for possible injuries. 

"Where have you been?" He asked instantly rushing over. Cas looked up at him with those fucking big blue eyes

"I'm fine Dean, I wasn't in any danger" 

"I don't care" Dean growled "You had me worried sick" 

"I'm sorry" 

"Yeah yeah, where were you anyway?" Cas felt his cheeks grow warm 

"I was learning how to play guitar" 

"Hell Cas I could have taught you that" 

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Cas pulled a guitar out of nowhere "Can I play you something?" Dean tried to hide his smile

"Of course Cas" Dean sat down in the chair in front of Cas and looked up at him. Cas blushed making sure the guitar was up to code before positioning his fingers. He played the first few cords getting into the correct head space before he started to sing along 

" _Get out your guns ,_ _battles begun_

_are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then i shall die_

_with my heart on a trigger_

A few dollars landed in his case making him smile.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._   
_  
They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore_.

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._   
  
_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun._

_Fighting 'til the war's won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._   
  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I want to live, not just survive_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._   
_  
They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for_.

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

He stilled the strings and looked up from the guitar at Dean

"I've always fought for you Dean and I always will" Dean wiped the tears off his cheeks before standing up. He grabbed Cas by the lapels of his trench coat and pulled him into a kiss. He hoped he could get Cas to understand how many times he stopped himself from saying "I love you". 

"Thank you Cas" His breaths shallow. Cas disposed of the guitar and pulled Dean close. They stood like that for what felt like forever. Just feeling warmth and safety and, and _home._

Sam watched them from the doorway "Finally" he muttered walking away with a smile on his face. 


End file.
